moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Joel Blake
Sergeant Joel Blake is a playable character and main protagonist of Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour. He is a U.S. soldier, and also a member of Phantom Unit. He played an important role against Edward Page's terrorist attacks. Early life Blake's past beyond joining the US army is unknown. He got his start as a member of the US Army in 2009. He was then promoted to the 3rd Special Forces Team in 2012. He has seen many instances of war and battle, mainly in Morocco, Burma and Iran. Personality Calm, focused and reliable, Blake is a silent professional. He will do anything it takes to serve his country and fight for what is right. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Red Summit There are problems at the C3 Conference in Hawaii. The US Army is sent with aircraft carriers, hovercrafts and tanks to secure VIPs. Walker's team is ordered to take out anti-aircraft vehicles that prevent the US forces from using air support. Blake, Downs and Walker clear out each area, then destroy the first Anti aircraft vehicle, then to the second, this time Blake destroys it with the CTK-88 Crumplor. Knight directs them to the hotel for extraction. They storm the hotel, filled with enemies, and fight their way to the extraction point. The mission ends with Downs saying: "Shit, this situation is not going to unf*** itself" to Walker. Threatcon Delta Blake, Downs and Walker are sent to the resort of the C3 Conference to rescue the president. At the end of the mission, walker points his gun at Edward Page at the moment he wants to escape with the president, but Page uses the president as a human shield. Unable to take the shot, Walker and Blake helplessly watch as the helicopter takes off and the President is kidnapped. Manhunt The US needs to know Page's location. The decide to search for Everett Saunders, the leader of the SGS. Phantom Unit is sent to Barcelona to arrest him. Critical Path Blake is seen in Critical Path, but this time not as a playable character. Carter (player) is ordered to provide drone support for him. Terminus Thanks to the support of Carter, Phantom Unit made it to the train station where Saunders is settled. They invade the station and at the end of the mission, Blake throws Saunders off a balcony. Hammerstrike President Burke is held at the SGS headquarters in South Africa. The US Army is sent there with fighters, helicopters and tanks to rescue the president. The team of Walker is ordered to take out communication towers. At the end of the mission, a missile hits the helicopter and Blake falls in the storage room of the base, knocking him unconscious. Operation Shogun Conscious, Blake struggles up and finds that an enemy soldier is entering the storage room he is in. Pulling out his knife, he goes around the corner and stabs the enemy. Hurrying his way to a computer room, Blake finds out that Page shot Burke in the gut. Blake finds Burke and supports him. He succeeds and a helicopter extracts him and the president. Page is seen fleeing to Antarctica with a jet and Burke reveals the words Antarctica, WMD, H5N1. Cold Vengeance Phantom Unit is sent to the Unified Citizens base in Antarctica. Page is producing a powerful virus, H5N1, there. Upon arriving at abiolab, Anderson finds out that Page has created orthomyxoviradae, a weaponised variant of H5N1. According to Knight, the strain can theoretically kill about four billion people with it. Knight then orders Anderson and Blake to get out of the biolab, saying that a Hazmat team is en route, but Anderson disobeys orders and orders Blake to open the door leading to the room where the bioweapon canisters are located. Blake does so, but Anderson locks him outside the room. Page enters the room and after a short fistfight, Page defeats Anderson and stabs him. Anderson, defeated, tells Blake to detonate the C4 that Anderson had placed on the bioweapon canisters. Blake does so, killing Anderson and incapacitating Page. Extreme Sanction The last mission starts with Page, but after Blake killed him, the mission will be played in Blake's point of view. The team has to escape from the exploding laboratories with the wounded Downs. After the events of Cold Vengeance it is Likely That Blake Got Promoted To Sergeant Due to him killing Page. And rescuing the president. See also Trivia * Blake is the only playable character whose face is seen in just one game. * Blake and Walker are the only protagonists whose first name is known. Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Characters Category:Phantom Unit members Category:Playable characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists